


The Stars Aren't As Pretty As You

by Willdoesntgostraight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Really just fluff, Tsukki and his gay ass, tsukki really loves yams though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willdoesntgostraight/pseuds/Willdoesntgostraight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima mentions all the times he noticed how pretty Yamaguchi actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Aren't As Pretty As You

Tsukishima never realized how pretty his best friend actually is, until now.

It started a week after winter break, the air still frigid and too chilly without a thick coat. He and Yamaguchi hadn't really seen each other throughout the break. Yamaguchi was out with his family, texting Tsukishima occasionally to let him know how he was doing. Like _Hey Tsukki, I just went down this slope and nearly fell haha_ or _Tsukki I think my sister's a pro at this_.

Tsukishima didn't even mind the spam of messages, didn't even care of how much rather useless information his friend conveyed onto him. Because each time he saw his phone alight with a notification, _message from Yama :)_ , Tsukishima's lips always found a way to curl up. It bothered him a lot at first, but later on he'd come to deal with it. His mother and brother's teasing weren't really helpin, as they only made his cheeks redden. It was annoying and lame.

But now, as Yamaguchi waves blissfully at him, Tsukishima sees how much he's changed. Well, it isn't exactly _much_ , but he notices his friend's straighter shoulders, as if he's become more confident. And he spots even more freckles. If that's even possible.

"Hi, Tsukki," he greets, a kind and still quite insecure smile. Because Yamaguchi will never change enough to have that taken away from him. That timidity, insecurity. It's both a good and a bad side. A pro and a con. It makes Yamaguchi Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima sighs, realizing just what he's thinking, how sappy he's gotten in this short amount of time. "Hey."

With such a small reply, Yamaguchi is satisfied, smiling brighter and surer. And it occurs to him, always has, that Yamaguchi is far, far from lame.

No way he'd ever say so, though.

They walk the remaining part of the way to school together, Yamaguchi talking about his vacation, the majority a repeat of all the texts he's sent.

The back of their hands occasionally brush; sending a visible shiver down Yamaguchi's spine. Tsukishima can't react differently than smiling into the collar of his school's uniform.

\---

The next time Tsukkishima notices the pretty parts about his friend, the outstanding ones, they're on the court. He, Yamaguchi, Sugawara, Ennoshita, Tanaka and Nishinoya with Daichi, Azumane, Kinishita, the two freaks and Narita on the other side. It's quite unfair, seeing as the other team's defense isn't strong, apart from Daichi, who's having a hard time keeping the balls up.

They're in the middle of the game, Team Sugawara one point ahead, and thus taking the lead, though not by far. Tsukishima glances aside to see Yamaguchi all sweaty and standing weak on his feet, his knees seeming to give in any moment. Tsukishima clicks his tongue. Lame.

He shouldn't be standing this unsurely.

It's not as lame as he thinks, though (or rather as he wants to think), because he and Yamaguchi jump to stop the spiker's ball. It bounces off loudly against the court, followed by Hinata's whining.

"Shut up, dumbass," comments Kageyama, reaching out to grab the shorter's orange mess of hair. Hinata ducks and grins and they nearly chase each other if Daichi hadn't stopped them, telling them to _resume the game,_ _both of_ _you idiots_ , and _no Kageyama, you_ _a_ _re a dumbass_ _too_. They silently bicker on.

"If you keep bickering like that, I might even stop all of those spikes," Tsukkishima informs the two first years drawly with a grin.

"Nice one, Tsukki," Yamaguchi comments from beside him, snickering softly. And Tsukishima wants to say his line next, but he can't find himself to as he looks at his friend's small, benevolently mocking smile. It's... endearing.

Yamaguchi looks at him awkwardly when Tsukishima still hasn't said his part and simply continues on with the game. He feels a lot of eyes watching him because he just couldn't say it. He nearly runs off to take a breather, hopefully forcing some sense into himself, because _you_ _shouldn't be thinking of_ _your friends endearing, Kei_.

They indeed resume the game and Tsukishima ignores the frequent glances, and after practice he quickly changes clothes and waits outside, until he can walk off with Yamaguchi. They're quiet during the whole walk up until where they part ways. Tsukishima hates the way his stomach feels, especially when their hands accidentally brush and Tsukishima quickly buries his hands in his pockets, as if he'd already planned to do so.

He feels Yamaguchi's gaze linger on him, and he tries to ignore it, hoping he can part as soon as possible. Mostly to just think.

"Hey, Tsukki," says Yamaguchi as they're about to go their separate ways. Tsukishima nods his head in acknowledgement, and his friend stutters inconceivably before he says, "Ah, nevermind! See you tomorrow!"

Tsukishima watches him speed-walk down the street, practically running away, and clicks his tongue. Not because of his best friend's behavior, but because he really adored the sight of Yamaguchi all flustered, his cheeks red and--

He turns on his heels and walks home.

\---

At home, Tsukishima goes outside to sit on the porch after diner. Not much later he's greeted by his brother placing a hand on his shoulder, showing him a volleyball as to invite him to playing. He shakes his head and Akiteru shrugs his shoulders, but doesn't comment as he sits down next to his little brother.

"So?" Akiteru asks after a while of silence (and him bouncing the ball nervously). Tsukishima glances aside. "What's up?"

"Dunno," Tsukishima replies.

"There's something on your mind, little brother. It's written all over your face," Akiteru infroms and Tsukishima shrugs.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Sure you don't." He nudges Tsukishima's shoulder with his own, and he kind of wants to talk about it, but also not at all. Because he already feels weird thinking about it.

So they sit in silence. And it's nice and quiet, until his brother sighs heavily, as if keeping quiet is the hardest thing in the world. "C'mon, little bro," Akiteru pushes on, clearly still convinced Tsukishima is going to share his thoughts.

"No," Tsukishima replies just as stubbornly as his brother.

"Please?" Tsukishima isn't sure whether he's really annoyed or really embarrassed by his brother's whining. He can practically hear the teasing grin. How lame. Tsukishima glances the other's way anyway, scoffing at his smirk, and settles for defeat. "Fine," he says in his smallest voice, even feeling small. Akiteru cheers at his winning.

"So?" he asks when Tsukishima still hasn't said anything, because he never thought talking would be this difficult. So he sighs and reluctantly speaks.

"How do you unlike someone?"

\---

It's not like he doesn't want to like him, but it's one-sided and Yamaguchi can get so much better anyway.

Although, he still wants to be selfish and just claim him.

\---

Tsukishima is granted a site that has all kinds of different advice. Some are preposterous, like the one that says, _Break Up Or Cheat A Little_. Weird and lame. How does anyone even thinks of this?

And Tsukishima finds himself staring at the computer's screen as it displays various ways to _build a solid wall between you and your partner_ , or to _move on and forget them_. But he doesn't want to forget him, just not like. Even though he knows that these sites are useless, he checks them out anyway.

He doesn't want Yamaguchi having to handle this kind of thing.

Even if Yamaguchi is the most not-lame person he knows.

\-----

"But Kageyama- _kun_!" Hinata beams, emphasizing the _kun_. He's jumping up and down in front of Kageyama, who is walking near (way too close) Tsukishima, causing him to hear the two idiots.

Yamaguchi is walking beside him.

Their hands are nearly brushing, too occasionally doing so. But not enough.

Tsukishima glances aside at his friend, watching him hold a few towels like a waiter, flung over his arm. He's facing ahead, his eyes following the other first years, the corners of his lips slightly pulled up. It's doing things to Tsukishima's stomach, warm and cozy somehow. And he considers whether to like and accept it or simply detest. Because his neck feels hot and it's annoying. Or the fact he's having this crush on his _best friend_.

How lame.

It's so cliche as well, seeing as in every shoujo manga, the two best friends fall in love and live happily ever after.

Except that his feelings aren't reciprocated. He doesn't even blame the other as he's mostly just angry at himself.

"Shut up, dumbass!" Kageyama barks, reaching for Hinata's head, his fluffy orange hair, but the smaller dodges the hand and smirks in victory.

"You shouldn't look so happy about something he'll get you back for later," Tsukishima comments, all the other three staring at him confused, before Hinata (and Kageyama as always) frowns deeper and goes in his defensive mode, saying, "Like I'll let him!"

"Not so loud, dumbass!" He reaches again, misses again. Kageyama adds, "of course I'll get you!" They run off together, Kageyama trying to grab Hinata's head and cursing at him, while Hinata runs away, laughing.

What lame losers. They should just hook up already. If they even know what that means.

Tsukishima hears Yamaguchi snicker beside him. And it's adorable.

"You always instigate them into fighting, Tsukki," he says, voice soft and sweet, the tease is there.

"That's the whole point," Tsukishima replies, moving just half an inch aside for the back of their hands to touch. And Tsukishima wants to take it but he doesn't.

"Oh," Yamaguchi breaths, face red, and Tsukishima feels the corners of his lips pull up, probably lopsided and crooked, but he doesn't care. "Why?"

"Because they're so obviously in love." At this, Yamaguchi laughs, full out. They don't stop walking. "I didn't know you were such a romantic, Tsukki."

"I really am not. That's why they're so obvious, because even I can see it."

Yamaguchi laughs soundlessly, and Tsukishima feels a hand touch his again, sending some nameless impulse through his body. "But they're both guys," he says after a while, very, very quietly, like not even Tsukishima is supposed to hear it.

"So?" Tsukishima furrows his brows, frowning at his friend, who glances up at him. He tries this as subtle as possible. And Tsukishima swears he isn't staring at those green on his eyes. How beautiful they are.

"I don't know," he says, still staring. "Maybe you didn't approve of that."

Tsukishima clicks his tongue and looks back ahead, watching the road to make sure he doesn't trip. That being the only reason. "As long as they're happy, I really don't care who dates who."

"How considerate, Tsukki."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

\----

He only looks away so no one can spot the tiny smile that just won't leave.

\----

It is on a Tuesday at lunch, when Tsukishima notices the constellation in Yamaguchi's freckles.

He was _not_ staring at his friend, when he noticed. Tsukishima just happened to glance his way for a good minute, studying the other's face and nearly counting his freckles. There's been enough times that he has indeed counted them. There is about a total of 40.

"Huh? Something on my face?" Yamaguchi asks, tearing Tsukishima from his thoughts. Thankfully. He doesn't exactly look flustered but rather interested, curious if there's not really something on his face.

"Yes, freckles. And lots." Yamaguchi goes red at this, hiding his face in his hands and turning away. Tsukishima feels the urge to peel them off, because he figures how lame it is to cover something as pretty as that. "Just kidding," he reassures, rather deadpanned. Yamaguchi removes his hands, watching Tsukishima for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"Didn't think you were such a joker, Tsukki," he says when he's ceased his laughter.

"But I am, as funny as Tanaka-san." The laughter revives, not for long though, because the bell rings, cutting off Yamaguchi. If he were able to, Tsukishima would glare at the sound. Which he does nonetheless.

"Oh, by the way," Yamaguchi says just before they part ways in the hallway. Tsukshima turns his head. "There's a full moon and bright stars tonight." He's stuttering, not much, but it's there. A sign that he's nervous.

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. "Do you maybe, uh, want to see them t-together?"

He swears his heart doesn't beat faster, or feels the back of his neck hot again.

"Sure."

Tsukishima notices the smile Yamaguchi tries to hide. They part ways next.

\----

"Aren't they pretty?" Yamaguchi asks from behind him as Tsukishima closes the door.

"Sure," he says, catching up to Yamaguchi, who is waiting for him and now walks along him.

"Sure? That's all? But they're so pretty!" He points at the sky, targeting some stars one by one to say how beautiful they are. Tsukishima nods along, sincerely though. Because the stars _are_ really pretty, but not nearly as pretty as--

"Maybe we can go to that hill," Tsukishima suggests, and Yamaguchi frowns at him, but after a moment he nods, realizing.

And so they gaze up at the stars, Tsukishima feeling a shoulder against his, an arm against his. And his own hand, his slender fingers snaking on the grass to Yamaguchi's hand. And much to Tsukishima's relief, Yamaguchi silently takes it, enlacing his shorter fingers with Tsukishima's long ones.

\----

Yamaguchi Tadashi is indeed much more beautiful than the stars, or any constellation in the entire universe.

\----

And it isn't until mid-way their second year -the third years retired and gone off to college, so unable to ask for advice- that Tsukishima finally decides to do _the thing_.

They have gotten a little closer, physically, after that night watching the stars. Nothing to make a fuss about, just the occasional times when they purposely let their hands brush as they walk. The excuse being that it's just really busy, or the additional train rides to town, where they now shop together because _Yamaguchi, your style is truly horrible_. Which is a lie, but he doesn't care, because Yamaguchi knows it is and blushes anyway.

So one day, when they're walking back home from school, Yamaguchi is cheerfully talking about his day, and Tsukishima just half listens, nodding along.

Yamaguchi suddenly stops dead in his tracks, Tsukishima following him, and watching with an eyebrow cocked. The other is looking at the sky, reaching out his hand, palm up. Tsukishima looks up too, earning the sight of a white sky above, little snow specks falling to the ground. They glister in Yamaguchi's eyes like stars, like the ones of that night, and it unsettles Tsukishima's stomach.

"It's just snow," he remarks, earning a glare from Yamaguchi. Well, he tries, because it looks like a puppy frowning.

"No, it's not _just_ snow, it's... Err," Yamaguchi stutters the last bit, turning red and fiddling with the hem of his uniform's jacket, tripping over his own words.

"Like I said," Tsukishima sighs, "just snow."

"But Tsukki! It's so pretty!" He exclaims, nearly jumping up as ecstatically as Hinata, which causes Tsukishima to almost cringe visibly. And _yes, Yamaguchi, it is pretty. Like the stars, and your eyes, your hair, your skin, your freckles, your face, your goddamn adorable nose. It's so pretty, Sugawara-san doesn't even stand a chance_. "Sure," he says instead, finding himself lame as all hell for not even telling his friend this. For not saying what he feels. For not being honest, while Yamaguchi is always honest.

And that's exactly why he can't. Because Yamaguchi will reject him, saying something like _sorry, Tsukki, I see you as just a friend_.

"Just snow, huh," he whispers to himself as he continues to watch Yamaguchi grin at the white substance caking the ground. And soon they continue on their small journey, Yamaguchi fascinated all the while

"Doesn't it brighten up the place, Tsukki?" asks Yamaguchi as they're nearing the spot where they usually separate, going their own way, being lost in their own thoughts, going home and looking for more websites maybe, hoping he can just get over this crush. Even if he actually really doesn't want to.

"Sure."

"You're so _lame_ , Tsukki," he teases, earning a scoff and the clicking of Tsukishima's tongue, and worst of all, to prove Yamaguchi's words, there's a blush on his cheeks. He hears Yamaguchi gasp, rather exaggeratedly, because overdoing and overthinking matters is something that actually fits his friend. "Are you.. _blushing_?" he asks, surprised and astonished, like he's never seen this before and it confuses the hell out of him. Like it's an alienate kind of thing to do.

And instead of teasing, Yamaguchi averts his gaze and doesn't comment. But it really unsettles Tsukishima. So when they're about to part, Yamaguchi already leaving with a small _goodbye, see you tomorrow_ , Tsukishima stops him by grabbing the smaller boy's arm. Careful and cautious not to pull too hard and turns Yamaguchi around to face him.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi breathes, along with a cloud of breath that hits Tsukishima's face. He really couldn't care less.

He has pulled Yamaguchi so close their noses nearly brush and Tsukishima looks down at all his freclkes, counting them. They look like stars, but on his face in lieu of the sky. He watches Yamaguchi blush severely and Tsukishima notes in his head that Yamaguchi is absolutely adorable.

"Tsukki?" he repeats unsure, though he doesn't make a move or gives a hint he doesn't want to be this close.

"Yes?" Tsukishima replies, nearly musing it, staring into his friend's wide eyes.

It comes as a whisper. Again, Tsukishima can't find a hint of discomfort. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you. If you'll let me."

Yamaguchi doesn't move away, doesn't yelp or shriek in surprise; as if he's seen this coming, has been waiting for it. Instead, he says in a tiny voice, "Of course."

With this consent, Tsukishima presses his lips onto Yamaguchi's soft ones. He cups his cheek with one hand and feels both of Yamaguchi's on his hips.

He'd never thought he would kiss in the snow. Just like in the shoujo mangas. And it is lame. So horribly lame that he loves it.

Truly, he wouldn't have wanted it differently.

\---

Another time, but never the last, when Tsukishima notices how pretty Yamaguchi is, is when they're lying on his bed next to each other and Tsukishima's circling eight-shapes into his skin with his finger. He presses softly which causes Yamaguchi to giggle into his pillow.

"Hey Tsukki," he says and Tsukishima stops drawing on the other's bare back, which is covered by freckles as well. He hums in response. "Shall we go outside? I heard there's a lot of stars tonight."

"Sure."

Fifteen minutes later and they've climbed to the roof of Yamaguchi's house. The view is really pretty from up here and Yamaguchi's arm is pressed against Tsukishima's. He rests his head on Tsukishima's shoulder, the latter reaching for his hand, which is immediately taken. They enlace their fingers as they watch the stars above them.

"They're really pretty, don't you think so, Tsukki?"

"Of course. Very pretty," Tsukishima says, watching Yamaguchi smile up at him. Genuine and lovely.

Really pretty indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who takes the time to read this! Hopefully you liked it. Well, obviously you did, otherwise you wouldn't have made it this far.  
> Anyways, peace out ✌️  
> Hope y'all are having a nice day, or will be having :)
> 
> And sorry for any mistakes


End file.
